Why you never push Mione off the astronomy tower
by dracoginnyscorpiuswood
Summary: Oh Ron why? Bad things happen when Hermione falls... One-shot Dramione


**A/N: Hello Everyone! Just a few notes about my story, one Dumbledore is not dead( personally I hate it when he's gone,just too sad..) and two please enjoy! :)**

Ronald Weasley was in his "eighth" year at Hogwarts. After defeating the dark lord with his best friends Hermione Granger and Harry Potter, he had a very normal life- for about two months. Cause Draco-sodding-Malfoy had to come and ruin everything! The first two weeks of school were blissfully calm with normal classes, then Malfoy had to come ruin it all and announce that he was a veela and that Hermione of all people was his mate! And of course everyone believed him with his oh so perfect hair and his infamous Malfoy smirk, even Mione! But not Ron, he knew that evil git was just trying to pull one over on everyone. So currently Ron was trailing behind Hermione on her way to the astronomy tower to talk some sense in her.

"Ahhh!Ron you scared me! What are you doing here you aren't even taking astronomy this year."  
" I just came to talk to you"  
" Ronald if its about the veela thing you can just-"  
"Oh come on Mione! You can't actually believe that lying git is telling the truth, him a veela? Pfft!"  
" Actually Ronald I _do_ believe him and he's not that bad once you get to know him..."  
"Not that bad! It's Malfoy we're talking about, of course it's that bad and if your his mate what happens to us? I thought we had something..."  
"Ron we both know that kiss was nothing we were just-"  
" Dammit! Hermione listen to me I _will_ make you see sense!"  
Ron moved closer to Hermione.  
" Now, now Ron calm down we both know how you get when you're angry"  
Ron closed his eyes and sighed.  
" I'm not angry, just frustrated, what happened to the Mione I used to know?"  
"She changed after the war, just like everyone else."  
"Oh all right, at least your still my friend. Hug?"  
"Uh. Ron, I don't think that would be a good idea."  
" What? Why not?"  
"Well you know that Draco would feel it if you hugged me and..."  
"What, now I'm not even allowed to hug my own bloody best friend? That stupid veela ruins everything! If I wanna hug you I bloody will!"  
Hermione backed away  
"No Ron I really don't think that'd be a good idea."  
"Oh come _on_ Mione."  
Hermione was backed into the window now, as Ron lunged forward to hug her she moved away. Only to fall off the tower.

Draco malfoy felt a tugging sensation in his gut "Oh no." He ran outside right as Hermione started to fall. "NO!" Draco's veela screamed out and gigantic black wings sprouted from his back. He took flight and caught his mate just before she hit the ground. "Draco?" Hermione whispered before fainting.

Once Madam Pomfrey had arrived and Draco was sure his mate was safe, he went searching for the weasel. That scum had the nerve to try and hug HIS mate and then push her off the astronomy tower! Fortunately for Draco, Ronald Weasley was exiting the astronomy tower just as Draco turned the corner.  
"Weasley!" Draco growled and stalked toward Ron.  
"Bugger! I realize now that Malfoy was telling the truth for once, shite!" Ron turned and ran to Dumbledore's office.

"Well Mr. Weasley I assume you now know that Mr. Malfoy is a veela and that Ms. Granger is his mate."  
"Yes sir."  
"I also assume now that you have pushed Ms. Granger off the astronomy tower, Mr. Malfoy will stop at nothing untill you are dead."  
Ron visibly paled "I didn't mean to it was an accident!"  
"I don't think Mr. Malfoy will care about that. So your options are leaving the county or death."

"I suggest you leave the country as Mr. Malfoy will probably prolong your death for as long as he physically can."  
Ron paled even more "Fine i'll collect my bloody things and go, but can I at least say goodbye to Harry first?"  
"There is no need, Mr. Potter is right outside the door."  
Ron nodded and walked out of the room. Just as Dumbledore said, Harry was standing right outside.  
"Bloody hell! I have to leave the country! This sucks!"  
"Well Ron now you why you never push Mione off the astronomy tower."

Fin

**A/N: Well what did you think? This is my first story so give me feed back. Reveiws are like lemon drops for me. Hint Hint )**


End file.
